Thomas van Aquino
Thomas van Aquino, Aquinas of Thomas Aquinas (kasteel Roccasecca bij Napels, ca. 28 januari 1225 – Fossanova, 7 maart 1274) was een Italiaanse filosoof en theoloog, die tot de scholastici gerekend wordt. Leven Thomas van Aquino werd geboren in 1225 in het kasteel Roccasecca in de buurt van Napels. Hij was een lid van een vooraanstaande familie die wilde dat Thomas na zijn jeugd intrede deed bij de benedictijnen, een kloosterorde. Hij trad echter in 1244 toe tot een andere kloosterorde, de dominicanen. Zijn familie was hier zo boos over, dat zijn broers hem ontvoerden en hem op het kasteel gevangen hielden. In 1246 werd hij naar Parijs gestuurd waar hij leerling werd van de Duitse filosoof Albertus Magnus, die hij naar Keulen volgde. In 1252 begon Thomas zelf met lesgeven in de bijbelleer. Dit deed hij in het klooster Saint Jacques in Parijs. In deze tijd schreef hij ook enkele belangrijke commentaren op een aantal boeken van het Oude en Nieuwe Testament. Op bevel van Paus Alexander IV kreeg hij in 1257, tegelijkertijd met de theoloog Bonaventura, de academische graad van magister verleend door de universiteit van Parijs. Nadat Thomas uit Parijs vertrok, verbleef hij van 1259 tot 1265 aan het pauselijk hof in Anagni, een kleine Italiaanse stad. In 1265 vertrok hij naar het klooster bij de Santa Sabina in Rome, en vervolgde zijn reis in 1267 naar Viterbo. In deze Italiaanse stad, die de residentie was van vele pausen, verbleef Thomas aan het pauselijk hof. Van 1269 tot 1272 verblijft hij nogmaals in Parijs. In deze periode had hij veel discussies met andere geleerden en filosofen over het aristotelisme en het ordewezen in kloosters. Van 1272 tot 1273 verbleef Thomas weer in Italië. Daar ging hij aan de Universiteit van Napels lesgeven. Begin 1274 vertrok hij uit Napels naar het concilie in Lyon, maar stierf onderweg in de abdij van de stad Fossanova, tussen Napels en Rome. In 1277 veroordeelde de bisschop van Parijs enkele van zijn stellingen, maar deze veroordeling werd herroepen toen paus Johannes XXII Thomas van Aquino in 1323 heilig verklaarde. In 1567 benoemde paus Pius V, zelf een dominicaan, hem tot kerkleraar. Sinds 1970 is 28 januari de kerkelijke feestdag van Thomas van Aquino. Hij wordt ook op 7 maart gevierd. Thomas' scholastiek In de 13e eeuw streefden geleerden naar een ordening, een coherent systeem waarin temperamenten, intellectueel en moreel leven onder te brengen waren. Een plastische weergave van de scholastiek, hét denksysteem uit de hoge Middeleeuwen, is de 13e-eeuwse gotische kathedraal: een soort encyclopedie in steen waar alles zijn vaste plaats en betekenis heeft. Dat betekent echter niet dat er geen beweging in zijn werken zit. Op een aantal punten is namelijk te herleiden dat Thomas in zijn carrière van mening verandert, zodat de dingen die hij schrijft gelezen moeten worden als het huidige beste antwoord. Het werk van Thomas van Aquino is subliem in de voorstelling van deze ordening. Thomas ontwierp een rationeel systeem waar alles in paste en waarbij hij logisch en deductief te werk ging. Zijn werk geeft onder meer een beeld van de middeleeuwse kosmologie, met haar bekende elementen: de zeven sferen en zeven planeten, twee of drie hemelen (waarbij het aantal hemelsferen op negen of tien komt), de vier elementen (aarde, water, lucht en vuur), de cirkelvormige beweging van de hemellichamen (die wijst op hun volmaaktheid), de tegenstrijdige beweging van de dingen op de (onvolmaakte) aarde (aarde en water van boven naar beneden, vuur en lucht van beneden naar boven). Bovenal was Thomas een theoloog met een scherp gevoel voor mysterie. Steeds gaat het in zijn werken om God: alle andere dingen zijn relevant voor zover ze betrekking op God hebben. Daarbij is hij zeer precies in de taal die we voor God gebruiken: wat kunnen we nog wel zeggen, en waar houdt onze kennis op? Tenslotte is Thomas een bijbels theoloog. De Schrift staat steeds centraal en alle vragen die de tekst van de Bijbel oproept worden zeer serieus bestudeerd. Ook Thomas' grootste werk, zijn Summa Theologiae, laat zich lezen als een bijbelse theologie. De tijd van Thomas van Aquino Thomas van Aquino was de eerste theoloog die onderscheid maakte tussen het goddelijke en menselijke recht, tussen geestelijke en wereldse macht. Hij stelde dat "het goddelijke recht dat op genade gebaseerd is, het menselijke recht dat uit de rede voortkomt niet wegneemt." In de eerste helft van de 13e eeuw wilden de kerkelijke leiders het christelijke leven verbeteren. Hiertoe moest de zeggenschap van de wereldlijke leiders over de benoeming op kerkelijke posten gestopt worden. Paus Innocentius III bevestigde de overwinning van de Kerk over de wereldse macht. Dit ging gepaard met een opzoeken van de leefwijze van de eerste eeuwen van de kerk, een waarlijk apostolisch leven in eenvoud, in tegenstelling tot priesters en bisschoppen die niet verzaakten aan rijkdom en overvloed. De bedelorden die aan het begin van de 13e eeuw ontstonden, leverden een bijdrage aan de opleving van de vroomheid in de steden. De vele middelbare scholen in de steden waren van grote betekenis voor de middeleeuwse geestelijke cultuur. De zogeheten "Renaissance van de twaalfde eeuw" ging op geestelijk gebied gepaard met een sterke opleving van de wetenschap. In korte tijd werden de hoofdwerken van Arabische en Griekse filosofen en zuiver wetenschappelijke teksten in het Latijn vertaald. Tegen 1200 beschikte men in het Westen slechts over een beperkt aantal van de hoofdwerken van Aristoteles in vertaling, die als de tolk van de natuurlijke orde werd beschouwd. De dominicaan Willem van Moerbeke en anderen vertaalden in de eerste helft van de 13e eeuw de rest van Aristoteles' oeuvre. De kracht van de menselijke rede werd ontdekt: Anselmus van Canterbury opende de deur voor de 'redenerende theologie'. Het grote vertrouwen in de menselijke rede leidde tot de scholastieke methode: een rustige, objectieve benadering waarbij de auteur geheel in dienst staat van het zoeken naar de waarheid. De scholastiek gebruikt gezaghebbende auteurs: in de Summa theologiae van Thomas staan 25.000 citaten uit de Bijbel, 2500 van Augustinus, en 2500 uit de werken van Aristoteles, naast vele aanhalingen uit Dionysius de Areopagiet en anderen, onder wie ook joodse schrijvers als Maimonides en islamitische auteurs als de filosofen Avicenna en Averroes. Bibliografie Thomas van Aquino schreef onder meer: * bijbelcommentaren * toelichtingen op de dogmatiek van Petrus Lombardus (het zgn. Sententiën-commentaar) * toelichtingen op veel geschriften van Aristoteles * Tegen de heidenen (Summa contra gentiles) * Summa theologiae, een synthese, onvoltooid gebleven: Thomas stopte het werk eraan in 1273 * preken * quaestiones, onder andere de Quaestiones de veritate en Quaestiones de quodlibet. Hij gebruikte wel materiaal van anderen, maar bouwde een zelfstandig stelsel op dat getuigde van zijn veelzijdigheid en visie. Thomas van Aquino betrok denken en geloven nadrukkelijk op elkaar. Hij was ervan overtuigd dat denken en geloven niet tegengesteld konden zijn. Zijn stelsel had voor de rede een eigen taak en bood ruimte en vaktermen voor de hele toenmalige wetenschap. Het 'thomisme' werd door Paus Leo XIII in 1879 tot verplicht onderwerp van de theologische studie verklaard. De overlevering van zijn werken Het oeuvre van Thomas van Aquino is overgeleverd in vele handschriften. Van een aantal van zijn teksten is een autograaf bewaard gebleven. Thomas zelf schreef vrijwel onleesbaar; zijn schrift doet denken aan een variant op steno. Zijn tijdgenoten spraken van de "littera inintelligibilis", een onbegrijpelijk schrift. Thomas dicteerde zijn werken dan ook aan verschillende medebroeders die als secretaris fungeerden. Er bestaan verschillende uitgavenreeksen van Thomas' werken. De grote Editio Leonina die een internationaal team van Dominicanen uitgeven, is nog niet voltooid. De Jezuïet Robert Busa heeft vanaf 1945 het oeuvre van Thomas van Aquino met computers onderzocht. Dit heeft geresulteerd in de Index Thomisticus, de eerste door een computer samengestelde concordantie. Hierin is aangegeven in welke context Thomas woorden heeft gebruikt. Busa stelde vast dat Thomas meer dan zeven miljoen woorden heeft geschreven. Busa's werk heeft het theologisch onderzoek een grote dienst bewezen. De invloed van Thomas' denken Aan het eind van de 13e eeuw komt een aantal van Thomas of aan hem toegeschreven stellingen onder vuur te liggen. Dit is bekend geworden onder de naam 'Correctoria-strijd' en kan gezien worden als een eerste fase van receptie van zijn denken. De receptie van Thomas komt voor een tweede maal tot bloei in de 15e en 16e eeuw. In de zestiende eeuw zijn het vooral theologen als Thomas Cajetanus, Luis de Molina en Domingo Banez die hem bestuderen. Een derde golf van Thomas-receptie vindt plaats vanaf het einde van de 19e eeuw: Thomas wordt mede door zijn systematische stijl gezien als een goed katholiek antwoord op het opkomend liberalisme en communisme. Hier ontstaat het zogenaamde neothomisme. Thomas' teksten worden uitgegeven en diepgravend bestudeerd. Een vierde golf ontstaat halverwege de 20e eeuw als een reactie op het neo-thomisme. De kritiek is dat Thomas in het neothomisme te veel als 19e-eeuwer gelezen wordt en uit zijn middeleeuwse context is getrokken. Een tweede punt van kritiek is dat het neothomisme zich te exclusief richt op Thomas' filosofie, terwijl de filosofie bij hem steeds in dienst staat van de theologie en er niet los van gezien kan worden. Vanwege dit neothomisme is Thomas een omstreden theoloog: velen (die hem alleen door de bril van het neothomisme kennen) vinden hem achterhaald, terwijl hij voor anderen de katholieke theoloog bij uitstek is. De 5 godsbewijzen van zijn summa theologica behoren tot zijn belangrijkste ideeën: 1. Het bestaan van God kan worden aangetoond door het concept verandering. Er moet een oorzaak zijn voor alle veranderingen. De eerste beweger is God. 2. Oorzaken komen altijd voor in series, er zou een eerste oorzaak moeten zijn, anders zou er geen serie kunnen ontstaan 3. We zien dat dingen in de wereld komen en verdwijnen. Niet alles zou zo kunnen zijn, want dan zou er een tijd zijn geweest waarin er niets was, maar dan had er ook niets kunnen ontstaan, want iets kan niet uit niets voorkomen. Er moet dus iets zijn dat altijd bestaan heeft. 4. Variant op het ontologische argument van Anselmus: Sommige dingen komen in diverse kwaliteiten voor. Deze verschillende kwaliteiten worden veroorzaakt door iets wat de grootste hoeveelheid of perfecte hoeveelheid van die kwaliteit bezit. Er moet een volledig ‘goed’ ding zijn dat alle andere dingen goed maakt: God. 5. Gebaseerd op het concept ‘telos’ of ‘doel’ van Aristoteles: Alle dingen streven naar een ultieme bedoeling of verwezenlijking. Het hebben van een doel impliceert een geest die het doel stelt; die geest is God Een aantal filosofen, waaronder Bertrand Russell, heeft gereageerd tegen de geldigheid van Aquino's godsbewijzen. Russells bezwaar kwam erop neer dat Thomas van Aquino beroep deed op theologische vooronderstellingen die zonder discussie moesten aanvaard worden. Naamgeving * De Amsterdamse rooms-katholieke studentenvereniging Sanctus Thomas Aquinas is genoemd naar Thomas van Aquino; * De 'Thomas van Aquinostraat' ligt op het campusterrein van de Radboud Universiteit Nijmegen, ook staat een beeld van de filosoof naast de Aula; * Het Zwolse rectoraat (parochie) St. Thomas van Aquino, de Paters- of Dominicanenkerk; * De in 1611 opgerichte University of Santo Tomas in de Filipijnse hoofdstad Manilla is naar Thomas van Aquino vernoemd. Monument Voor de aula van de Radboud Universiteit te Nijmegen (Comeniuslaan) bevindt zich een standbeeld van Thomas van Aquino (1926), vervaardigd door de beeldhouwer August Falise. Zie ook Thomisme Neothomisme Externe links * Thomas Instituut, Utrecht * Corpus Thomisticum : website met werken van Thomas van Aquino * Bibliotheca Thomistica IntraText * Thomas van Aquino (Heiligen-3s) * H.Thomas van Aquino, priester en kerkleraar (HeiligenNet) * Saint Thomas Aquinas (Patron Saint Index) * St. Thomas Aquinas (Catholic Online) Categorie:Kerkleraar Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Italiaans filosoof Categorie:Rechtsfilosoof Categorie:Italiaans theoloog Categorie:Dominicaan Categorie:Filosoof uit de Middeleeuwen Categorie:Scholastisch filosoof Categorie:Italiaans alchemist an:Tomás d'Aquino ar:توما الأكويني arz:توماس اكويناس ast:Tomás d'Aquino az:Foma Akvinalı bat-smg:Tuoms Akvėnėitis be:Фама Аквінскі be-x-old:Тамаш Аквінскі bg:Тома Аквински br:Tommaso d'Aquino bs:Toma Akvinski ca:Tomàs d'Aquino ckb:توماس ئەکویناس cs:Tomáš Akvinský cy:Thomas Aquinas da:Thomas Aquinas de:Thomas von Aquin el:Θωμάς Ακινάτης en:Thomas Aquinas eo:Tomaso de Akvino es:Tomás de Aquino et:Aquino Thomas eu:Tomas Akinokoa fa:توماس آکویناس fi:Tuomas Akvinolainen fr:Thomas d'Aquin fy:Tomas fan Akwino ga:Tomás ó Aquino gan:托馬·阿奎那 gl:Tomé de Aquino he:תומאס אקווינס hi:थामस एक्विनास hif:Thomas Aquinas hr:Sveti Toma Akvinski hu:Aquinói Szent Tamás hy:Թովմա Աքվինացի ia:Thomas de Aquino id:Thomas Aquinas is:Tómas af Aquino it:Tommaso d'Aquino ja:トマス・アクィナス jv:Thomas Aquinas ka:თომა აკვინელი kaa:Tomas Aquinas ko:토마스 아퀴나스 ku:Thomas Aquinas la:Thomas Aquinas lb:Thomas vun Aquin lt:Tomas Akvinietis lv:Akvīnas Toms mk:Тома Аквински ml:തോമസ് അക്വീനാസ് mn:Аквины Фома nds-nl:Thomas van Aquino nn:Thomas Aquinas no:Thomas Aquinas pag:Thomas Aquinas pam:Thomas Aquinas pl:Tomasz z Akwinu pt:Tomás de Aquino qu:Tommaso d'Aquino ro:Toma de Aquino ru:Фома Аквинский sa:थामस एक्विनास sc:Tommaso d'Aquino sh:Toma Akvinski simple:Thomas Aquinas sk:Tomáš Akvinský sl:Sveti Tomaž Akvinski sq:Tomas Akuinas sr:Тома Аквински sv:Thomas av Aquino sw:Thomas Aquinas Mtakatifu ta:தாமஸ் அக்குவைனஸ் th:โทมัส อควีนาส tl:Tomas ng Aquino tr:Akinolu Thomas uk:Фома Аквінський ur:ایکویناس سینٹ vi:Tommaso d'Aquino vo:Thomas Aquinas war:Tomás de Aquino yo:Thomas Aquinas zh:托马斯·阿奎那